People's working efficiencies and lifestyles have been changed significantly due to a wide application of computer-aided design and virtual reality technology. During industrial design and manufacture, it has become an object to be sought to improve the quality of products, reduce the waste of raw materials, and shorten the manufacturing period. With the rise of the Internet technology, an on-line consumption pattern is gradually replacing an off-line consumption pattern, people are no longer willing to go personally to the mall for shopping, which is laborious and time consuming, but prefer to use a rapid and convenient on-line shopping manner. However, purchasing garment online will confront undesirable situations such as improper size, uncoordinated color or the like, which greatly reduces practicability of garment purchasing through the Internet.
In the garment industrial field, a virtual fitting system is adopted so that a customer can browse fitting effects of different garments in a shortest time, and meanwhile a garment designer can accumulate more source materials for fitting effects and shorten design period. The virtual fitting system is getting more and more popular, the traditional fitting pattern is reformed, and therefore, the garment purchasing is not only easy and convenient, but also interesting, and meanwhile selling and purchasing costs are saved. Currently, an image-based virtual fitting technology only provides two-dimensional data of the garment, and fails to meet actual demands of the virtual fitting, and user experience is poor. The virtual fitting technology based on three-dimensional data can actually reproduce the whole fitting process, and the user can view the fitting effect of the garment in all perspectives, which provides a high confidence level, but this technology faces difficulties in four aspects: 1) accurate and rapid construction of the three-dimensional garment model; 2) exact acquisition of user's body figure data; 3) efficient and vivid simulation of cloth materials; 4) image-level rendering of cloth materials.
The popularization of a depth camera provides a certain convenience to acquire the user's body figure data, simulation of cloth materials and rendering technique are also popularized widely in a large scale. However, the basic link for the three-dimensional virtual garment fitting, i.e., the construction of the three-dimensional garment model is relatively immature, which becomes a bottleneck of deploying the virtual garment fitting in a large scale. The existing three-dimensional garment model is mainly generated by a three-dimensional modeling software like Maya or a garment simulation software like Marvelous, however, mass human interactions are needed during application of such modeling software, and the interaction participant is asked to possess knowledge in the garment designing field, and therefore, the existing three-dimensional garment model has a poor generation efficiency.